


In The Darkness, I Met A Light

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: 9 years old, Alien!Sanji, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Fox Plushie, Human!Zoro, Kids, M/M, Nobody Believes In Aliens, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Zoro Misses Sanji, scared, space ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: There’s a crater, he can see that, but he’s too far away to see what is inside it. Slowly, carefully, Zoro makes his way to the hole in the forest floor. He’s only nine, and now he’s seeing a meteor crash down right in front of him, people would be jealous.Zoro peeks into the hole, but what he sees is not a meteor, or a rock. In the hole lies a person.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @Honyarara00 on Twitter. They made a cute fanart on Alien!Sanji and I just had to write something. Go check out their Twitter, it's awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

It’s dark outside and Zoro can’t see anything. He can hear the rustling of the leaves, hear animals skitter around. And he’s scared. He silently – as silent as possible – makes his way through the forest, having forgotten which way he came from. He has no clue where he is, and it’s dangerous in the forest on his own.

“Dad?” he whispers into the quiet.

There’s no answer, only the hooting of an owl in the distance. It makes the young boy flinch, and Zoro raises his head to look at the stars. They’re barely there, but Zoro can see them just fine. They glint through the leaves and he smiles a little, despite being scared to death. He could very well be here until morning, and then his father has to go and look for him. He knows just as well as the others that he has a shitty sense of direction.

A branch breaks somewhere and Zoro jumps a foot in the air, a little squeak of fear leaving him. He grips at his white polo with a trembling hand, searching the dark. He can’t see anything, his golden eyes can’t pick up enough light. Zoro wonders how this could have happened while he backs up, back bumping against a tree. He grabs at it, steadying himself. His breaths are fast and uncontrolled. He has to calm down.

And suddenly, there is a light, brighter than Zoro has ever seen. It comes from above the leaves of the tallest trees, and Zoro looks up, squinting against it to see what is happening. For a moment, his heart stops as he thinks a meteor is crashing down atop him. But the light dies out slowly, and it hits the ground a few yards away from him, making smoke rise into the air slowly. There’s a flickering light in the distance, and a shock wave heaves Zoro off his feet and into a patch of tall grass. He yelps in fright, and climbs to his feet quickly, coughing.

There’s a crater, he can see that, but he’s too far away to see what is inside it. Slowly, carefully, Zoro makes his way to the hole in the forest floor. He’s only nine, and now he’s seeing a meteor crash down right in front of him, people would be jealous.

Zoro peeks into the hole, but what he sees is not a meteor, or a rock. In the hole lies a person. Zoro raises his brow, stands and slides into the hole, stumbling a little. Is this an Alien? Perhaps a person from space? Zoro wants to find out, but he’s scared, and he’s not. He carefully walks towards the boy, because that is what it is. The kid has blonde hair and a weirdly curled eyebrow. On top of his head are weird pink things, hanging limply down his face, the bottom part tinging purple.

Zoro kneels next to him, his hands trembling. What if it’s dangerous. Is it from out there? He lifts his head, looking at the stars. But if it is an Alien, why didn’t it come with a ship? Why did it crash down instead of landing. Zoro’s bare feet are getting a little cold and he can feel goosebumps littering his skin. He shudders, it’s getting colder. He looks back at the boy, Alien or not, but he probably needs help.

He’s about to lay his hand on the kids arm when his eyes snap open. Zoro yelps and flings himself backwards, panting heavily. It’s awake! Blue meets gold as they gaze at each other for a moment. The kid slowly sits up and Zoro guesses he’s about his age, but he won’t know until he asks it.

“H-Hello,” he stutters, his voice cracking a little.

The boy smiles, and it’s like the stars light up. Zoro’s eyes widen as he sees the kid glow, brighter and brighter. He tries to smile back, but he thinks he fails a little. He can now see the kid wholly as he turns fully towards Zoro. The young boy meets his gaze again and Zoro looks him over for any wounds. He doesn’t have anything. The only thing he can see is that the boy’s sailor’s outfit is a bit dirty, and the fox plush he’s holding is missing one eye.

“ _No O'g Xgtpo_ ,” the kid greets. 

Zoro can’t understand a single word he just said, so he just sits there, watching him. The blonde haired boy frowns then, and the limp things on his head suddenly spring into action, which makes Zoro yelp. He scoots backwards, watching as the pink antenna’s flip into the form of bunny ears. Zoro can’t help but think it’s a little cute. The boy scoots towards him, and Zoro stays motionless, scared. The boy doesn’t look dangerous, but one can never know what an Alien is capable of. So, Zoro stays as still as he can as the kid comes closer.

“ _Igt duz ztjkwxygtj sk_?” the kid murmurs.

Zoro sucks in a tiny breath as the boy lays a hand on his exposed shin, and the bunny ears on his head glow a bright pink, engulfing the Alien’s body for only a short while. The bunny ears flop limply back along his face and the kid smiles.

“Hi,” he says.

Zoro sits stunned. The kid just spoke his language. How did he do that so fast? He was just spouting rubbish a few seconds ago. Zoro blinks a few times, and then shakes his head furiously. He must be dreaming, he’s just sleeping on the forest floor, that has to be it. He pinches himself, yelps and opens his eyes. Nope, not dreaming.

“Are you alright?” the boy asks.

Zoro slowly nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Who are you?” he dares to ask.

The blonde haired kid smiles brightly again, and the stars become just a little shinier. Zoro can’t help but think he looks beautiful when he smiles. It a fleeting thought, but he holds onto it.

“My name is Sanji!” the kid exclaims. “I’m here to prove my worth to my daddy. I have to survive one night on another planet!” he smiles.

Zoro blinks. Prove himself? How old is this kid? He can’t be much older than Zoro, and he’s holding a plushie fox!

“What do you mean? Isn’t that dangerous?” he asks, sitting up a little.

The kid removes his hand from Zoro’s shin and smiles at him. “Not really, before dawn I’ll be fetched and we’ll go back to our planet. And when I become nineteen, I can chose to live here if I liked it!” he says.

Zoro frowns, but nods slowly, it seems reasonable. “My name is Zoro,” he says, because he already knows that the kid is Sanji, and it’s polite to give someone your name after they have given you theirs.

Sanji beams happily and stands, dusting off his blue shorts and scowling at his dirty white, thigh high socks. He pouts, but then shrugs and looks up at Zoro, who is now standing as well.

“It’s really dark here? Where are your moons?” Sanji says, a raise to his one visible eyebrow.

Zoro dusts himself off and cringes at his dirty white shirt. He’s just gotten it out the washing machine this morning. His father is gonna be pissed. Then he realizes what Sanji had asked.

“Moons?” he asked. “Plural?” he squeaks right after, in shock.

Sanji nods slowly. “Don’t you have a moon?”

Zoro shakes his head. “We do, but just one.”

“Oh,” Sanji says, then shrugs. “I guess, this is an Alien planet after all.”

Zoro smiles slowly. “You’re the only Alien here, blondie,” he scoffs.

Sanji glares at him, and his bunny ears light up a little, his actual ears tinging red. “To me you’re an Alien as well, idiot!” he snarks, but a smile grazes his thin lips.

Zoro smiles happily. Sanji’s really a nice kid, even for an Alien. He sees Sanji look around, the bunny ears limp along his head once again. He looks really cute with those things.

“What are these for?” he asks, reaching out and gliding his index finger along one of the antenna’s.

Sanji yelps and slaps his hand away, face a fiery red. “Don’t touch those!” he shrieks, looking very uncomfortable.

Zoro, still with his hand in the air, feels a blush rise to his face. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t know I shouldn’t-“ he breaks off his sentence as he sees Sanji looking at him with tears and a very flushed face.

Zoro gulps, that looks really cute.

“Only my mate can touch these!” Sanji says haughtily, shielding them from Zoro.

Zoro’s head is blank except for the word ‘mate’ ringing in his ears. What’s that mean? He comes back quickly and rubs sheepishly at his neck. He looks at Sanji, and the blonde haired Alien is sulkily looking elsewhere.

“Sorry,” Zoro mumbles.

Sanji turns back to him, still flushed. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know,” he says. “Hey!” he then exclaims. “Is there anything cool to do here?”

Zoro stares at him for a moment, then looks about the forest. It’s suddenly a whole lot lighter than before and he can see a whole lot more, he wonders why. As he looks back at Sanji, he can slowly see why that is. Sanji is emanating a soft glowing light, little stars dancing around him and away from him to light up his path. His bunny ears seem to emit this light, they look kinda like the starry sky where it’s purple.

“Uh, well… At night it’s kinda, boring,” he manages. “Most of us sleep at night, so we can go to school in the day and play and things. We can’t really see at night.”

Sanji regards him for a moment, then slumps a little.

Zoro stutters out another thing, hating the look on Sanji’s face suddenly. “B-But we can watch the stars, and see some animals… maybe…” 

He sighs in relief when he sees Sanji’s face light up, that cute smile grazing his features. Zoro smiles back and grabs Sanji’s hand, intent on taking him somewhere. Sanji yelps, but doesn’t protest as Zoro gets them out of the crater, and chooses a direction.

“It’s very beautiful here,” Sanji whispers.

And Zoro can now see that it _is_. The sky is lighter now that Sanji is here, it seems to respond to him. Giving him light where he walks. The forest is bathed in what seems like hundreds of fireflies, but are actually tiny stars. Zoro weaves his free hand through a bunch of them and sees them part, and he smiles.

“It is,” he agrees, walking on.

He can see the trees and the leaves and the grass under his feet. He can smell the wind and hear water gently rushing through a stream. He gravitates towards it, and Sanji’s hand tightens in his.

“Where are we going?” Sanji asks softly.

Zoro looks at him, sees the wondrous look on his face and grins. “I don’t know yet,” he says. “But it’ll be fun.”

And it is, a lot. They have fun. Loads of fun. Sanji can apparently fly and does this when he sees the stream of water, flying to the other side. Zoro is left to wade through it, shivering from the cold. He splashes Sanji, and Sanji shrieks, but splashes back happily. They climb trees, climb rocks, look at the stars, build a treehouse, play tag, make a campfire, and Sanji takes him to the tops of the trees to look at the moon, gazing at it in awe.

And slowly, Zoro can see the sky getting lighter and lighter, but he doesn’t want it to end yet. He clings to Sanji’s hand, and they don’t let go for a long time. Zoro’s clothes are dirty and he has a scratch on his cheek, Sanji is wholly clean. How he does it, Zoro does not know.

Sanji does one thing that Zoro is interested in. The young Alien boy fiddles with Zoro’s ears, frowning and looking confused. Then he touches his own, and shrugs. Zoro doesn’t know what it means, so he doesn’t asks. They have a lot more fun, and as the day slowly comes, Zoro feels tired, but content.

“I have to leave,” Sanji says suddenly.

Zoro looks at him with shock, golden eyes meeting blue in surprise. He wants to say something, but he can’t get his mouth to work. He feels a little broken, he doesn’t want Sanji to leave yet. And he doesn’t get to say anything. Behind them, a large white light shines and Zoro turns to see two people walking towards them, silhouetted by the white light. Sanji stands form his spot on the grass, and Zoro shoots to his feet, taking Sanji’s hand as the boy turns away from him.

“Wait!” he says.

Sanji turns to him, a sad smile on his face, and his plushie clutched tightly in his free hand. Zoro feels a little lost, but then he leans in and kisses Sanji on his cheek, much to the young Alien’s surprise. Sanji’s cheeks flush, and his bunny ears light up for only a second. His smile is just as sad as Zoro lets go of his hand, and he walks to the two people.

He turns back to Zoro one last time, waving at him. Zoro waves back slowly, hand halfway down again. He feels sad, but he can’t say why. He watches Sanji turn and walk away. The white light disappears, and Zoro stares sadly as the space ship takes off into the night sky. Dawn is upon them, and Zoro doesn’t know what to do. He just lost a very good friend, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see him again.

He turns away, walks away. He walks until he feels the tiredness of the night come to him, even though the sky is lighting up as the sun peeks over the hills. He feels it’s light on his cheek, but he’s not happy. He, by luck, finds the crater again. He stumbles into it, falling to his knees and scraping them open. He blinks tears away, and something catches his eye.

It’s the missing plushie eye. He picks it up, it’s just a silly button, but it makes Zoro’s eyes water. He lays himself down in the crater and closes his eyes, cradling the button to his chest. His eyes feel heavy and he can feel himself fall asleep.

He vows to remember Sanji, even if everyone else doesn’t believe in Aliens, Zoro will remember him. And as he slowly falls asleep, he can see Sanji’s happy smile in his minds eye, and he smiles back. Just before he slips away, he can hear a yell, and it’s an anxious yell he hasn’t heard his father use before.

“ZORO!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No O'g Xgtpo translates to Hi, I'm Sanji  
> Igt duz ztjkwxygtj sk? translates to Can you understand me


	2. Light

Zoro’s eyes slide open and he sees the morning light come through the blinds of his room. He blinks a few times and sits up slowly, placing a hand on his temple, frowning. He looks around the room, his room, and comes to the conclusion that his dad has found him at dawn. He swings his legs over the bed and plops off the bed. He walks towards the door and creaks it open, hearing voices in the living room. He carefully makes his way towards the stairs and listens.

“He was just lying there? In the crater?” it’s Shanks’ voice and he sounds terrified.

“I know,” Mihawk answers.

It’s silent for about two seconds, then Zoro can absolutely _hear_ Shanks’ grin.

“You where scared, weren’t you?” he asks, amusement in his voice.

Zoro slowly descends the stairs. He knows his dad doesn’t really show it when he is scared. But Zoro certainly heard his terrified scream when he was yelling for him. He turns the corner and sees his father glaring daggers at the other man. Shanks turns to him and beams, happy to see him.

“Zoro!” he exclaims, walking to him and gathering him in a tight hug.

“Hi, Shanks,” Zoro grits out, trying to get out of the fierce embrace.

Shanks lets him go and Zoro looks at his father sheepishly. He can see the worry in his eyes, and Zoro feels rather guilty for running off that night.

“How are you feeling?” Mihawk suddenly asks.

Zoro looks at him for a moment, glad his father isn’t all that mad at him. He must have been worried sick for him to react like this. Zoro has never been as lost as he was, after all.

“I’m fine, dad. I wasn’t alone in the forest. I met a boy there,” he says softly.

Mihawk raises a brow. “A boy?” he murmurs. “Pray tell, Zoro.”

Zoro coughs a little, staring at his scraped open knees. “Alien,” he mumbles.

Silence.

“What?” Shanks exclaims, frowning and waving his one arm around in confusion. “Alien? Boy, those don’t exist.”

Zoro snarls. “But he does! Sanji is real!” he snaps.

Mihawk regards him for a moment, before shaking his head and sighing heavily. “I must still be sleeping. My kid would never spout about Aliens,” he mutters to himself.

Zoro can feel a blush rise to his face and he growls. “But I did see him, and I talked to him. Didn’t you find me in that crater!” he asks, raising his voice.

“Quiet,” Mihawk demands. “I did, but that hole could have been made by anything. Zoro I do not believe in Aliens, and I will not believe in them. Now go to your room, Shanks is taking you to Luffy’s.”

Zoro pouts, but he knows that going against his father is useless. He has more chance of convincing Luffy that Sanji is real anyway. He angrily makes his way to his room, stomping up the stairs and snatching his duffle bag from the back of his closet. He stuffs some clothes in it, his toothbrush and a few necessities.

He stomps back down the stairs, sends his father a menacing glare and flings himself out the door and into Shanks’ beat up old truck. The red haired man follows after him with a smile at his dad, to which Mihawk sighs heavily. Zoro can see he’s trying to deal with the fact that Zoro was lost for a whole night, but he can’t show it, and thus he sends Zoro away for a night.

The young boy gets it, but he doesn’t really like it. As soon as the car starts and curves out of the driveway, Zoro drops his glare and instead stares sulkily ahead into Shanks’ headrest. He can see Shanks smile in the rear view mirror, and Zoro turns his head away to stare at the passing trees and other cars as they make it to the highway.

“Don’t be so angry, you know how your father is,” Shanks says, gently.

Zoro sighs loudly. “I know, I just- I wish he’d show me…”

He lifts his eyes to meet Shanks’ and sees the other man regard him for a moment. Then the red headed man smiles and turns his eyes back to the road, changing lanes.

“I think Luffy and Usopp would love to hear about your Alien friend,” he smirks.

Zoro perks up at that. “Usopp is there, too?” he questions.

Shanks nods. “Yes, Luffy wanted a sleep over with all his friends. Nami and Chopper are coming, too. And I asked Robin to watch you all.”

Zoro nods slowly, a smile spreading over his face. Miss Robin is kind to them, mysterious, sure, but very kind. She and her 6 year older boyfriend, Franky, often come to parties and other things Shanks hosts. They’re good friends with a few of the adults. Zoro also knows that Miss Robin owns the history museum in the city, which is a big deal to him. It has all of his favorite old Katana and Samurai masters.

“I think Luffy wants to eat take-out, so I’ll go get that after I drop you off, sound alright?” Shanks asks, looking at him through the rear view mirror again.

Zoro nods happily. Take-out food is always fine, and Luffy eats most of it anyway. He sits quietly for the rest of the trip, looking out the window and staring at nothing. He sees Sanji’s smile before him again, and something warm blossoms in his chest. He unconsciously grips at his shirt, crumpling it in his fist.

Sanji had been a strange Alien, but oh so nice and Zoro wanted to see him again. He should have taken his camera or his phone with him. He sighs, there’s no use pondering over it. He should just trust in it that Sanji will come back someday. Even if that may be a long time from now.

Zoro hopes the little Alien boy won’t forget about him, or if he misses him. He hopes that Sanji is alright on his own planet, safe. He can’t help but wonder, what kind of planet Sanji lives on, and what it is called. Would it be a weird Alien name? Or something more simple?

Zoro shakes his head, he shouldn’t be thinking these things, they’ll only make him sadder than he already is. He slaps his cheeks, squeezes his eyes shut and tells himself Luffy will believe him. Luffy will believe in Sanji, for Luffy believes in everything his friends tell him.

The rest of the drive is short and Shanks drops him off in front of the house, telling him he can just ring the bell and Robin will open the door for him. Zoro thanks him and walks towards the front door of Luffy’s house. It’s not as big as his, but seeing as his dad is loaded, he doesn’t find that surprising.

Zoro rings the doorbell, waiting outside until the door swings open and he sees Miss Robin’s happy smile as she sees him in turn. She steps aside so he can get in and she takes his bag from him, ushering him to the living room.

“How was the drive?” she asks him when he takes off his shoes.

“It was fine,” he answers.

Zoro makes his way into the living room, spotting Luffy and Usopp going at it on the Wii. He slides in next to Usopp, whose sitting on the large beanbag with Luffy hanging off of it, laying upside down with the Wii controller stretched out in front of him. They’re playing Mario Cart, and Zoro has no idea how Luffy can play upside down, making every right turn.

“Hey,” he says.

Usopp startles and crashes his racecar into the ditch, then swivels his head to look at Zoro, eyes wide and gleaming. He smiles brightly, then the seven year old turns back to his task and tries to catch up with Luffy as the straw hat wearing kid races to the finish.

“Hey Zoro, there’s another controller in the drawer. If you want in, get it,” Luffy exclaims, racing around another car and dropping a banana on the floor.

Zoro shakes his head, he doesn’t want to play right now, doesn’t feel like it. He sits there for a while, watching the others race. The doorbell rings again and Chopper and Nami join them on the beanbag. Nami does take the controller and beats both Luffy and Usopp at racing. It makes the younger boys whine, and Chopper giggle. Zoro smiles and ruffles Chopper’s hair, making the kid giggle even louder.

Zoro spends the rest of the day with his friends, playing outside, eating, napping, other things that the crew likes to do. But he cannot stop thinking about Sanji, and he loathes to admit he really misses the blonde haired Alien. He really wants to see Sanji again, and he plans on telling his friends about him later.

It’s at the end of the day, when they’re crashing in Luffy’s room, Robin downstairs, that he dares open his mouth.

“I met an Alien,” he blurts into the room.

Everyone stops talking to look at him and Zoro can see Luffy’s eyes light up with stars.

“Really?” the eight year old asks, practically glowing.

Zoro nods his head and rubs his neck sheepishly. Nami is looking at him with raised eyebrows and the most unbelieving face she could ever wear. Chopper is sparkling, just as Luffy and now Usopp are. Zoro sighs and begins his tale, from begin to end. He captures the attention of everyone and he thinks he can hear Robin standing by the door, listening as well. Even Nami seems to believe him after a while. And he even dares bet against her that Sanji does exist.

And when he’s done, Luffy wants to meet Sanji, and Zoro tells him that the blonde Alien has returned to his planet, but may come back in ten years’ time.

They go to sleep, and Zoro dreams of Sanji and keeps thinking off him, even as he goes back home, even as everyone tells him that Sanji does not exist. He keeps thinking of him, always and forever. And as days pass, he often clamps his hand around the button he still keeps close to him at all times, his only real connection to Sanji.

Slowly, though, he gets more important things in his life, and Sanji is shoved to the back of his head. He forget what Sanji looks like, can only conjure up the image of smiling blue eyes and soft blonde hair. He hates himself because of that. Hates himself for forgetting most of Sanji when he promised the young Alien that he wouldn’t forget him. He can still recall some of their conversation though, but it’s only the one or two things he can really remember after a long time.

_“Look,” Zoro whispers._

_Sanji’s head swivels to the left, blurred and strange, and he looks at the owl that has just caught a mouse. Sanji mouth forms an O and Zoro smiles._

_“Is it dead?” Sanji whispers back._

_Zoro nods slowly. “The owl is gonna eat the mouse, to stay alive,” he says._

_Sanji looks at him, and Zoro can only recall his smiling blue eyes as they sparkled._

The only other things Zoro can remember, is the feel of Sanji’s cheek against his lips as he kissed the blonde. Every time he thinks about it, his face flares red, and it’s a detail that none of his friends know about, so they always ask him what’s wrong. Zoro never answers.

Years pass slowly, and Zoro forgets more and more, but he keeps holding on to the little things he always remembers. And as he grows, he begins to doubt that Sanji will ever come back. He doesn’t want to forget, but sometimes he wonders if he hadn’t dreamt it all. And slowly, but surely, he starts to believe it had all just been a silly little dream.

Even so, the button stays on his nightstand, never moving and never wavering. And so, ten years pass by, and Zoro has yet to really forget Sanji, even though he doesn’t really believe everything himself.


	3. Sun Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as I wanted, but enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

Sanji stares somberly out in front of him, gazing at the strange creatures that roam his home planet. He sighs, plants his head in his hands and grumbles curses to himself. He is so, so bored. He really wants to return to Earth and see Zoro again. Every time he thinks of the young boy, now probably all grown up, his antennae’s spring to life, and he knows what that means. He blushes fiercely and flattens them against his head, trying to hide it from his parents. They wouldn’t really mind it if he went to live on Earth, but he’d surely be missed. And he didn’t think his father was fond of the fact that he was in love with a Human.

“What are you sulking about, honey?” a gentle female voice asks.

Sanji looks up to see his mother, her pink bunny ears perked up on her head in interest. He pats the space next to him to indicate her to sit. She glides down next to him and smiles at him with her blue eyes twinkling.

“Just thinking about Earth,” he answers her. “I miss it,” he adds.

His mother hums. “I see. You miss that boy, don’t you?” she asks.

Sanji nods his head and brushes a hand through his blonde locks. “It’s been such a long time, I wonder if he still remembers me,” he admits.

His mother turns to him, gazing at him. Then she turns back to the setting of the two suns. It’s quite beautiful to look at really, and Sanji cannot stop looking at it. Sanji’s mother is a lovely woman, and a very powerful one. She might even be more powerful than his dad, he thinks.

“That’s not bad,” she tells him. “You can return in a few months’ time.”

Sanji nods and gazes at his mother. She’s so pretty, he wonders what she looked like when she was young. She has wonderful blue eyes that sparkle in the dying sunlight.

“I love you,” he says to her.

She looks at him, away from the suns. “I love you too, honey. Now come inside, the food is getting cold and your sister is not keen on waiting, you know that,” she says.

Sanji rolls his eyes, bunny ears twitching with humor. He stands, helps his mother up and they walk inside together, the door growing closed behind them.

“Come on, the Dragon Wings will grow cold!” Reiju yelps in excitement as soon as they step inside.

The pink haired girl slides into her seat and eagerly awaits the food as her father serves her. Sanji sits next to her, rolling his eyes at his elder sister’s attitude. He is quite glad his brothers decided to move out already, seeking their own homes for the rest of their lives, as well as their mates. Sanji thanks his father as he serves food to him and then they sit around the table quietly, enjoying their food.

“You’ll be going soon, won’t you?” Sanji’s father asks suddenly.

Sanji looks up, nods, chews on his food for a moment. “Yes, I’m going to pack tomorrow, everything I can take,” he supplies.

His father nods, shoots a glance at his sister and his ears droop even further down his blonde hair. Sanji snickers. His father is not so glad with his sister staying at home for such a long time. She’s already passed the age that she can move to the other planet, but she has chosen to stay, and seeing as she has no mate, she stays home. 

Sanji quickly finishes his meal and leaves the table, bidding farewell to his parents. He goes up the stairs and into his room. His chambers are a mess, things already half packed and strewn around the place litter his floor. Sanji sighs. He doesn’t really know what he should bring. And are all of those things even useful on Earth?

Sanji sits on his bed and plants his head in his hands. He has to go to Earth, there’s nothing here for him. And Zoro is his mate, unconscious through him but a mate nonetheless. Sanji groans. How could this have happened. He doesn’t even know if Zoro will remember him. And perhaps Zoro fell in love with someone. Sanji can’t blame him for that. He’s not been on Earth in ten years.

“Sanji?”

Sanji looks up to see his sister come into his room. “What do you want, Reiju?” he asks sadly.

“I came to help you pack. I know the journey takes a long time, so you’ll have to pack lots,” she says.

Sanji nods his head, stands up and lets her into his room. Together, they clear his room of stuff and pack all the things he’ll need for the journey. Sanji honestly cannot wait, but he’ll miss his family as well.

“Thanks,” Sanji says as he places the last bag by the door.

His sister smiles at him, walking closer to hug him. “Don’t forget to send me pictures, I’d love to see the guy you fell head over heels for,” she whispered.

Sanji flushes, but nods. “I will. I’ll transfer them directly to you,” he says.

Reiju nods her head and leaves the room with a smile and a wave. Sanji gets ready for bed then, it’s well past sundown and he has to get up early in the morning to get the next ship that goes to the closest station by Earth. It’s still a few lightyears away on his hoverboard through the galaxy, but he can make it on his own just fine.

Sanji takes off his clothes, lays down in his bed, falls asleep, and dreams of a boy in a forest. A boy wearing a white shirt, black pants, no shoes, and the cutest smile on his face he has ever seen. The boy’s eyes sparkle and shine as he meets an Alien boy. He tells him all about the Earth, and the boy is entranced by the beauty of such a planet. But more so by the beauty of this boy. The young, cute face. The light body, lanky but strong. The confidence and the smiles. He loves it all. And so, he instantly falls for the boy like a brick. And he falls hard.


	4. Sun Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” the man asks, disinterest evident in his voice. 
> 
> “Um, well, sir… My name is Sanji and I’m looking for a man named Zoro, have you perhaps seen him? He has green hair and uh, well, that’s all I really know right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all liked this story a lot. I hope you enjoy the last chapter as well. It was fun to write this and I hope it will bring you joy and inspires you to do something great!
> 
> Author-chan

Sanji’s feet land gently on the grass in the forest and he gazes around him quickly. Nobody is there, he can’t hear anyone. He relaxes slightly and sets off, waving at the space ship as it leaves in a flash. His luggage isn’t very heavy, seeing as it has legs to walk on it’s own. He picks a direction and starts to make his way through the forest to find some houses.

Meanwhile, he think of how he can disguise his antennae’s. He’s on a human planet after all. They aren’t like him and they don’t have the bunny ears, and they are certainly not a glowy pink. 

“What do you think?” he asks, looking down on his walking luggage case.

The case opens itself and spits out a beanie, smacking it across Sanji’s face. The blonde yelps, tears the beanie from his face and is about to cuss at the case when he realizes the usefulness of the beanie. He pulls it over his head and stuffs his ears inside it.

They quickly leave the forest, and Sanji cannot say he knows where he is. He hadn’t seen anything besides the forest, but now there is a large house in front of him, in the middle of a meadow. He slowly walks up to it and knocks on the door, startled by the immediate opening of it.

An older man with black hair and sharp golden eyes looks down on him, face set into a scowl. He looks Sanji up and down, and the Alien teen swallows, hoping his ears aren’t visible.

“Who are you?” the man asks, disinterest evident in his voice.

“Um, well, sir… My name is Sanji and I’m looking for a man named Zoro, have you perhaps seen him? He has green hair and uh, well, that’s all I really know right now.”

The man gives him the strangest look Sanji has ever seen and stands there with his mouth agape. Sanji cocks his head to the side and frowns.

“Are you alright, sir?” he asks.

The man clears his throat and steps back a little. “Please come in, I’ll let Zoro know you are looking for him.”

Sanji thanks the man and goes inside, this time with his case in hand so he cannot scare the Human. He makes his way to a sitting room, directed by the man, and sits down in one of the chairs. The man gives him a once over and narrows his eyes.

“My son has spoken a lot about you, couldn’t keep his mouth shut. But he always said you where an Alien and that you disappeared with a space ship, hence we did not believe him. But I see now that you are very much real, and very much a normal human being. Can you tell me when you met my son?” the man asks.

Sanji sits straighter and nods. “Yes, I met him in the forest one night, he was probably lost. We spend the whole night together having fun and exploring the forest. For me it was a first, I hadn’t been there before.”

The man nods. “And where did you go afterwards?” he asks.

Sanji smiled. “Back to my home of course,” he says.

“And why have you never contacted us?” the man asks, this time suspiciously narrowing his eyes again.

Sanji grinned sheepishly. “Well, that’s not really possible if you’re a thousand and then some planets away from this one,” he answers.

The man sits in silence. Then; “I must be delusional.”

Sanji cannot help but laugh. “Oh no, sir. You are by no means delusional. As your son has said, I am actually an Alien life form that has come to live life on your planet.”

The man groans and lays his head in his hands. “What has become of this world. And why are young people such a pain in the neck.”

Sanji frowns, keeps silent. He doesn’t really know what to say about that. He can only assume that Zoro had bombarded his parents with talking about him. He had done the same of course.

“I shall inform my son you are here, give me a moment.”

Sanji nods and waits as the man fishes a device from his pocket. It looks a lot like the transponders Sanji has at home, and he waits for the man to do what he must.

“Zoro, yes, I have a young man here who claims to be a friend of yours. No it’s not Luffy. Yes. No, he said his name was Sanji,” the man said.

Sanji could hear silence on the other end of the transponder. Then a loud voice boomed over it.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE. I’LL BE THERE IN AN HOUR!” 

Then the call stopped and the man looked at Sanji in surprise.

“It seems that he has anticipated your arrival.”

Sanji nods sagely. “Yes, that could be true. I did tell him I would be back, after all.”

They sit and wait, sipping tea in silence. It’s actually quite uncomfortable, but Sanji doesn’t dare break the silence that has enveloped them. The hour of waiting is agony, but it must be so if he wants to see Zoro again. And he will, sooner than later.

An hour later, the front door bangs open and Sanji almost shoots out of his seat. He turns to face the entrance to the sitting room and finds that multiple people enter the room. One person with a straw hat on, a red headed beauty, a younger kid with a pink hat and a long nosed man with curly hair.

Though, in front of them all, is Zoro. And Sanji knows this by the wide eyed look and green hair. He smirks at his friend and stands, waving.

“You bastard,” Zoro snarls, then leaps forward and crushes Sanji in a hug.

Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro in return and presses his face into the man’s shoulder, holding him tightly. Zoro doesn’t let go, not even when they’ve stood there for long enough. A throat is cleared behind them and Zoro lets go to hold Sanji at arm’s length.

“When did you get here?” he asks, curious it seems.

Sanji smiles. “Just last night, I had to take a long ass journey to get here. My father refused to let me fly economy but it was still long.”

Zoro rolls his eyes and smiles. “Your father must be a pain in the neck, same as mine.”

“Zoro!” the man still in the chair says in outrage.

Zoro looks at him and smiles. “Just kidding.”

Sanji smiles happily. “Who’re they?” he asks, gesturing to the other people in the room who have been looking strangely at him.

“My friends, I’ll introduce you,” Zoro says, turning away from him.

“That’s Luffy, Nami, Usopp and that’s Chopper,” he says, pointing at each of them.

“Nice to meet you Sanji!” Luffy says happily.

Chopper smiles at him and Usopp waves. Nami grins broadly.

“I’m glad to meet you too,” Sanji says in return.

“I shall leave you to it, then,” the older man says, still in the chair but attempting to stand.

Zoro nods at him and he leaves the room quietly. Then the green haired man turns back to Sanji with an exited grin.

“You’re here to stay, right. Where’d your antennae’s go? Did you have a good time at home? Why’d it have to be ten years. Are you okay from the-“

Sanji cuts him off with a laugh. “I can’t go that fast, jeez. Slow down ya big moron. First of all, I am here to stay. Second, under my hat. Yes I had a good time at home. Always has to be ten years. I am perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“Antennae’s?” Luffy says in the background.

Zoro turns to him. “I told you Sanji is an Alien, didn’t I?” he frowns.

“Zoro,” Nami begins. “Aliens don’t exist.“

Sanji snorts. “Sorry to disappoint, my fair lady, but I am most certainly not Human.”

Nami pales considerably and takes a step back. “Then what are you?” she asks.

Sanji grins. “I’m just your regular Alien with bunny ears on my head,” he says, removing his beanie and dropping it in his now gaping case.

The case slams closed and they all startle, except for Zoro who seems to be entranced by the sight of him. His ears have grown longer and have a more gradient towards purple now, but he still finds them beautiful. Zoro is full on smiling by the time the others are gaping at Sanji.

Sanji’s ears perk up at it and he feels a blush rise to his face. “I hope you don’t mind me looking like this?” he asks.

Zoro shakes his head. “Of course not, you’re perfect as you are.”

Sanji blushes even harder at that and his ears glow. “Care for something cool?” he quickly asks to distract himself.

Zoro nods and holds out his hand to Sanji. The blonde takes it and his ears glow brighter, engulfing his body in a pink light. He starts to float, and with Zoro’s hand in his, he takes the young man with him. Zoro laughs in surprise, flailing a bit as his feet leave the ground. Sanji can hear the Nami girl gasp, but he doesn’t care. He only has eyes for Zoro right now. Zoro’s laugh directed at him, eyes sparkling bright and so happy.

“I missed you,” Sanji whispers.

“I missed you too,” Zoro whispers back.

Sanji places his forehead against Zoro’s and breathes out, still floating. He can hear Luffy whoop in the background. The Usopp kid is yelping about scary Aliens and Chopper is looking at him in wonder, eyes sparkling like he’s seen something he can dissect.

“Hey Zoro,” Sanji murmurs as he opens his closed eyes.

Zoro looks at him, lifting his other hand to grasp Sanji’s free one. “Yes?” he says.

Sanji smiles. “I love you,” he breathes out.

The green haired Human grins so broadly, Sanji thinks his cheeks must hurt.

“I love you too,” Zoro answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> No O'g Xgtpo translates to Hi, I'm Sanji  
> Igt duz ztjkwxygtj sk? translates to Can you understand me


End file.
